


Running Away

by sorryimacat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimacat/pseuds/sorryimacat
Summary: This is my AU of Infinite's backstory because I want to :]Theres gonna be gore in case you  don't like that. Otherwise nothing else bad.
Kudos: 7





	1. Out the door

A loud crash was heard from downstairs along with the screaming getting louder.  
Finn slowly creaked the door open, he doesn't usually engage in his parent's fighting but tonight it seemed to be going on forever and he wanted to sleep.  
"Mom… Dad?" He called out, they didn't respond to him. Finn heard sobbing, clearly his mom's. A shiver traveled down his spine. The young jackal took a step out of his room and made it down the hallway to the top of the staircase. He gulped as the weight of his foot made the carpeted step creak.  
"Finn, just go back to bed!" His dad demanded.  
"I can't with you- you guys fighting!" Finn snapped, "You do this every night and day and wonder why I'm cranky and tired all the time!"  
Silence.  
His mom joined their conversation, "It's best if you stay out of this…"  
"You stay out of this talk with my own son! You always shove me away from him!" Finn's father pushed his mom down to the ground again. She continued to sob loudly.  
Finn's hands started shaking uncontrollably.  
"It's because you're a monster! You treat everyone around like garbage because you have no idea how to help yourself!" Mom screamed, "You make all of us want to jump off a bridge!"  
"That's not true, Mom." Finn trembled, "You make me and Torrie want to jump off a bridge, too." He admitted, "You both are the reason Torrie went to the hospital!"  
Silence again.  
Dad stormed out of the dining room and made his way up the stairs.  
"No! Don't take it out on Finn!" Mom begged.  
Finn yelped as his father's hand grasped around his arm and twisted it clockwise.  
"Want to repeat that?" Dad whispered in his ear, "Go ahead…"  
"No!" Finn squeaked, his arm was twisted harder, "I'm sorry!"  
Mom tugged at Dad's shirt, she had blood pouring from her nose, it was broken.  
"Please! Don't take it out on Finn, he's only eight, he doesn't know what he said!"  
Dad let go of his arm and shoved Mom down the stairs.  
Finn booked it for his room and slammed the door shut.  
He grabbed his socks and put them on his feet, then ran out his door again.  
"Where are you going?" Dad asked, taunting him.  
"I'm running away!" Finn exclaimed.  
Dad scoffed, "Lots of kids say that. Guess what they end up doing? Coming right back home because they have nowhere else to go."  
Finn didn't answer him. He's already made up his mind, he's not coming back to this hellhole and that's final!  
Finn put on his jacket and out he went. 

He started walking along the streets passing by his neighbours house, then eventually he forgot how long he'd been walking for. Finn had wandered so far into his mind and out on the streets. He read the street sign but he didn't recognize it.  
"I've never been to John Avenue before." He mumbled.  
Finn felt a droplet of water on his ear, he looked up and saw thousands of more water droplets fall from the grey clouds, barely visible among the sky. It was raining.  
Finn noticed a familiar blue hedgehog running in his direction.  
"Finn? Is that you?" He asked and stopped running.  
Oh no, Finn thought. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Especially a five year old…  
"Yes…" Finn growled.  
The hedgehog's eyes lit up, "I didn't know you lived around here!" The little boy went on, "I got to stay up past my bedtime to go to a soccer game tonight! Why are you out in the rain, anyways?"  
"I'm running away." Finn crossed his arms.  
The blue kid looked at him confused, "Why would you do that?"  
"Because I'm sick of everyone! Now get out of my face, rat!" Finn shoved the boy out of the way. He heard the hedgehog start crying but kept walking. The kid's mother turned the corner on the sidewalk, she saw her speedy son on the sidewalk crying and raced over to help him.  
"What happened?" His mom asked, crouching down in front of him.  
"Finn pushed me!" The boy pointed at the jackal walking away.  
"Oh, dear, him again… let's just go home."

The rain started pouring heavily, the wind was strong and thunder shook the ground. Finn made it out of the neighbourhood and into the countryside. He seeked shelter in the woods. Finn curled up into a ball in the bushes and eventually drifted off into sleep...


	2. Care to join us?

He awoke maybe an hour later to the loud sound of howling, then maybe one thousand running footsteps flew by him. Finn's heart stopped when one of them stopped running.  
"Hey, guys! Theres a little boy here!" It was another jackal, like Finn. It was a male, tall and fit and terrifying.  
There weren't one thousand of them, there seemed to be only four.   
"What are you doing out here?" A female voice asked, "All alone in the woods. Where's your parents?"   
Finn was too frightened to say a word, instead he stared into the female jackals eyes. Finn then looked at the other jackals. The tall and fit one had purple eyes, the female one had blue eyes, another member who was hidden behind a tree had green eyes, the last one had dark brown eyes. They all had different coloured eyes.   
"Are you lost?" Blue eyes asked, crouching down in front of him, she seemed nice.  
"No- No." Finn lightly shook his head.  
Blue eyes tilted her head, "Then why are you out here in the woods?"  
"Why are you out here in the woods?" Finn redirected her question back at her.  
"These guys are my squad," She pointed her thumb back at the other jackals, "we're travelers."   
That makes them more scary, Finn thought, please go away, lady…  
"Now, answer my question, please. Why are you out here in the woods?" She asked.   
"I ran away." Finn muttered.   
"You ran away from home?" Blue eyes' eyes widened, "Why would you do that?"  
"Because I'm sick and tired of my family!" Finn exclaimed, his hands were shaking uncontrollably, "I don't want to see them ever again!" This was a lie, it didn't come from his heart.  
"Well, you'll die out here in the woods by yourself!" Green eyes pitched in.  
"The kid can join us if he really doesn't want to go home!" Purple eyes suggested.  
"He'll have to show us what he can do. But, I doubt he can even lift a weight, he's just a kid." Brown eyes scoffed, "A little boy."  
Finn clenched his hands.  
"You're stronger than the other kids, Finn." Dad once said, "You can take anyone at your School down if you really wanted to." Dad inhaled his cigarette, then exhaled smoke, "You're pretty strong."  
But those words are Dad's words. Dad always lies.   
"We can train him. Better to train a dog young than old!" Blue eyes held out her hand, "Care to join us?"  
Finn took her hand with no question.


	3. This is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is a Cavetown reference hehe

They started walking through the woods.  
"I should tell you our names!" Blue eyes smiled at Finn.  
"I'm Ivy!" Green eyes exclaimed cheerfully, but a tiny of nervousness was still heard.  
"Aqua!" Blue eyes pointed at herself with her thumb.  
"Badar." Purple eyes states.  
Brown eyes looked down, "Anpu."  
Aqua looked down at Finn who jumped when he realized he should say his name, too.  
"I'm Finn…"  
"In our squad we go by made up names, not our real names. We all basically ran away from home, too. Well, I did. We have something in common, Finn!" Aqua seemed cheerful, but Finn could clearly see the pain behind her eyes, like memories were sweeping in.   
"So, I should make up a name, too?" Finn asked.   
Aqua nodded, "Not right now, though. Give it some thought!"  
"Choose carefully. Make sure it means something!" Badar added.   
Finn nodded, but didn't start thinking of a name just yet.   
"What are your guy's real names?" Finn suddenly asked.  
Silence.  
"We gave ourselves different names, so we could feel like we changed. There's deeper reasoning to why we formed a squad. We don't like to talk about our pasts. No more questions about the past, let's focus on the future, kid." Anpu explained.  
Finn felt intimidated by Anpu, all of these jackals actually. They seemed so grown up, even though Ivy doesn't look older than fourteen.   
Finn felt at home with these people though. If there's deeper reasoning to why they formed a squad, Aqua ran away from home, too, all these people are just like him. This is his new home, he feels at home in this place.  
"Okay." Is all Finn said after that.  
They all stopped walking when they came to the outskirts of the forest and stood on the beginning of a dessert.  
"Get used to the sight, Finn." Badar put his hands on his hips, "You'll be seeing a lot of it."  
Finn stared in awe at the dessert, it was gorgeous! Though, he couldn't see much of it since it was dark out, but still.   
"The dessert is a bitch, but you just gotta love it!" Aqua laughed.   
Finn gasped when she swore.  
"Oh, shut up! Curses are just words. I have a mouth, so, heads up!" Aqua elbowed Finn.  
Finn yelped as Aqua's elbow came in contact with his side.  
Badar scoffed, again, "Kids got training to do that's for sure. I'll toughen the brat up!"  
"Maybe we should train him less… meanly?" Ivy suggested, she fiddled with her braids, "Just a thought!"  
Aqua rubbed her chin, "Hmm."  
"Let's train him like the Spartans trained! If their army fought even though they had their legs cut off we can train this kid to do that, too!" Badar raised his voice.  
"We'll think about training in the morning!" Aqua shouted, "For now we need to get the kid settled in."  
They made their way deeper into the dessert. Finn was memorized by the sand and the cactuses, all the dessert plants and how big the sandy area is. The group of jackals turned the corner of a hill, everyone except Finn gasped.  
"No!" Badar shouted, "Someone broke into our base!"  
Aqua dropped to her knees, "I must have forgotten to lock the door!"  
Anpu examined the door, "No, you're wrong, Aqua. You locked the door, the intruders broke down the door." Anpu looked down and noticed footprints leading out of the house, not in, "But, as I examine now closer they didn't break down the door from the outside."   
"They must have broken in some other way!" Ivy pointed, she started walking around the house until she called out, "I'm right!"  
The others raced towards Ivy to find shards of glass scattered across the sand.  
"Fucking shit!" Badar cursed, "We leave the house for one shitty hour and someone broke in and probably stole all our fucking money!"  
Finn whimpered and stood real close to Aqua.  
"It's okay, Finny." Aqua placed her hand on his back.  
Finny? The little jackal looked into Aqua's blue eyes, they were full of fear, too.

All this squad's money was stolen. Nothing else was stolen, thankfully. The footprints lead back into the forest, so they couldn't track down the thief. Though, Badar thinks he knows who might have done it.  
"Let's put this issue into tomorrow. Finn's getting tired." Aqua suggested.  
"Alright…" Badar groaned, "I'll think of a plan overnight. Goodnight, everyone."  
Badar stormed up into his room, the house was shaken with a loud slam of a door.  
"This isn't good…" Anpu sulked, "If it wasn't for my window to have been unlocked none of this would have happened."   
"Don't worry, Anpu, my window is usually unlocked, too!" Ivy reassured him.  
"Let's all lock our windows from now on." Aqua smiled, awkwardly.  
Finn wanted to sleep in Aqua's room but he was stuck with Anpu for the night, and for the rest of his time there.  
"Alright, Finny." Anpu put his hands on his hips, "I don't snore, but do you snore?"   
Finn shrugged, "I'on know?"  
"Guess we'll have to find out." Anpu set his hand on the knob, "I'll go get an extra blanket."  
As soon as Anpu left Finn looked around his room. It was very untidy. Dishes were scattered all across the room in all sorts of places, along with clothing and cans. Yuck.  
Finn went over everybody in this squad, so he can remember everyone and won't have to ask for their names again, starting from Aqua, who has blue eyes, curly hair, a bandana scarf and yellow boots.  
Ivy has green eyes, long wavy hair, a sweater tied around her waist and very high top shoes and she's missing a chunk of her right ear.  
Badar has brown eyes, is extremely tall and intimidating, he has a white scarf, sweat pants and boots up to his knees.  
Anpu is scrawny with purple eyes and wears an oversized hoodie and wears sneakers. He's as plain as he seems.  
Finn jumped when he heard the door open again, Anpu was back.  
"Hiya, Fin-Fin!" He smiled, "So, I decided since I have barely anything in my closet you'll sleep in there. I got a cushion from the couch you can put on the floor. I got a pillow from Aqua because she had an extra."  
"Cool." Is all Finn could think of saying.  
Anpu set Finn's bed up. I was weird sleeping in a closet but it was better than on the floor, it was actually kinda cool, until Finn had a staring contest with a spider in the corner until he fell asleep.


End file.
